headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows/451-499
}} 458 Naomi Collins comes into Collinwood looking very distraught. She speaks with her husband, Joshua, telling him that she had just seen Barnabas in the woods of the estate terrorizing Millicent. She says how he looked like a wild animal. Joshua confesses to having known the truth about Barnabas and that it was why he had gone to Boston - to hopefully find some sort of solution to Barnabas' condition. Alas, he found none. Joshua brings Naomi into the drawing room and pours her a drink, but she refuses it. After Joshua leaves the drawing room, Naomi sits at the desk and drafts a letter. She then goes to the locked study where Victoria Winters has been hiding. Victoria expresses her gratitude for all of her help, but pleads with Naomi to convince Joshua to help the imprisoned Peter Bradford. Naomi tells her that Joshua is doing everything he can. As she prepares to leave the room, Victoria notices a marked difference in Naomi's personality. Her demeanor speaks of someone who is saying "Good-bye". After Naomi leaves, there is another knock at the door. Victoria calls out, but no one answers. She steps into the foyer whereupon Nathan Forbes sneaks up behind her. Pushing back inside the study, he holds her at gunpoint. Victoria asks why he has always sought her destruction, considering that she has never so much as said an unkind word about him. Forbes reveals that he intends to collect on the money on Victoria Winters' head, adding that he has lost whatever chance he may have had to gain a foothold in the Collins family fortune. Back in the drawing room. Naomi pours an envelope filled with poison powder into a wine glass and drinks it. She then takes the letter to Joshua out from the desk drawer and leaves it where it can be plainly seen. She then goes up to the tower room where she finds Barnabas. She pleads with him to make her understand and Barnabas tells her about everything that has happened to him. Naomi is relieved to know that Barnabas is a true victim in all of this and professes her love for her son. Like Victoria, Barnabas takes note of Naomi's odd choice of words and begins to suspect that something is amiss. The poison she consumed finally takes it toll and she collapses in Barnabas' arms. At which point, Joshua bursts into the room shouting, "What have you done?!" 462 Episode 462 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by John Sedwick and written by Sam Hall based upon story concepts developed by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, April 2nd, 1968. This episode resumes "The Journey of Victoria Winters" storyline following her time-travel escapade to the year 1795. Starring * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Doctor Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Jeremiah's voice * Timothy Gordon as Ghost figure * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters ----